Dragon Team
by BBQatMidnight
Summary: After Levatein or Leva (My OC), Lisanna's twin brother had returned from Edolas, Lucy kicked Natsu out from Team Lucy without reason. Forming a new team with Wendy, Gajeel, and the Exceeds, the new 'Dragon Team' received their first mission as-I know, it's like an Alternate Universe, right? Beware a jealous Natsu!
1. Introduction

**Summary :** After Levatein or Leva (My OC) had returned from Edolas, Lucy kicked Natsu out from Team Lucy without reason. Forming a new team with Wendy, Gajeel, and the Exceeds, the new Dragon Team received their first mission as-wait, WHAT?!

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hi guys! BBQatMidnight continues to grill some meat- I mean, to make stories!

Look at your window, maybe I was grilling some meat in your balcony at the midnight, heheeeeheheheee-

-Just kidding, peace.

By the way, just go to the topic. I often read many Natsu kicked Lucy out from the team for Lisanna stories. So then, while I was eating my breakfast in my car, I thought of something-

-What if Natsu was the one who's being kicked out?

And then I went AHAAAHAAAHAA! And then NO WAY! And then-

-What a good idea it was! And then so this story was born…

Actually, I wanted to make Gray as the 'villain', but I just love him too much. heheeee.

So I make my own OC! In this story, Natsu and Lucy formed a team after Lucy had joined Fairy Tail, just like the original story but with different name, 'Team Lucy' from Happy's idea. And then Gray and Erza joined them! But after the long-lost member of Fairy Tail, Levatein, a handsome young man who was once Natsu's other rival in the past had returned from Edolas (Post-time skip, after Tenrou incident), Lucy suddenly kicked Natsu out from the team with unknown reason!

But, Natsu would never hate his nakama, you know. So, there's no case like leaving the guild or else! Thankfully, Wendy and Gajeel cheered him up by forming a new team together! And then, their ultimate main mission was-

-A secret, of course! You have to read this if you want to know, hehe~~

There'll be multiple pairings in here! NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza, Rowen, GaLe, etc.!

Oh, please read my other story, Heroes! It's a NaLu story, too! It's kinda hard for me to write two stories at once. But I will try my best! Maybe after Heroes is over, I will focus on this story! This is just an introduction.

If you like, enjoy and please review~!


	2. Prologue

**Hey everyone! Let's go to the story!  
**

**Enjoy and please review~**

* * *

**Prologue**

**XXXXXXXXX**

I moaned comfortably and loudly in my sleep. My, I never thought that my bed would be this comfortable! My blanket covered almost all of my body. Today, snow was falling over in Magnolia. It's co cold! Thankfully, I had spare blankets so I gave Wendy one. Oh, since Wendy had money and rent issues in Fairy Hills, I offered her to stay in my apartment as long as she wanted. And she accepted that happily!

I mumbled cutely, and then I turned my body to search a more comfortable and warm spot, luckily I found it. Suddenly, I felt a hand touched my back, wrapping itself around me and I guess someone burned his/her head into my chest! Well, maybe it was Wendy, so I smiled and wrapped my hand around him/her and patted his/her head softly-

Wait.

Since when Wendy had a spiky-hair?

Since when Wendy snored loudly like a Mogun?

Since when the little girl had a muscular arm and stronger than I was...?

I snapped my eyes.

I lowered my head to see who this 'someone' is...

...

..

.

"**...*&^(*&%&*^%*%$! NATSUUUUUUU!"**

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Don't worry, Natsu-san. Lucy-san was just upset. Maybe she'll forgive you after her mood brightened," Wendy comforted the Fire Dragon Slayer who had a dark and gloomy aura around him, mumbling some words that shouldn't be mentioned now.

"Natsu! You ruined my sleep with Charle!" Happy pouted while Charle smacked him on the head, "I wasn't sleep with you! You're the one who suddenly appeared beside me!" she hissed.

That morning, Lucy successfully kicked Natsu out from the window and sent him over kilometers away, followed by Happy, who was being thrown by Charle while Wendy cried hysterically about thieves.

Today was just an ordinary day of Fairy Tail, everyone chatting, drinking, eating, dating, sparring, kicking, punching, and everything! But the difference was, Natsu, who was usually became the troublemaker, was sulking in the corner, accompanied by Wendy. And so I gave the troublemaker job to Gray, who accidentally froze Erza's cheese cake and ate it, thinking it was Natsu's.

"Natsu! Let's find a job!" Happy suddenly suggested, "Let's find a job for Team Lucy and ask Wendy and Charle to come, too!" he said happily. Wendy smiled while Charle crossed her arms and nodded.

Team Lucy originally consisted of Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. It was formed after Lucy officially joined the guild as Natsu invited her. After that, Gray and Erza joined in, and so Team Lucy became the strongest team in Fairy Tail! Or Natsu thought like that.

"Okay! Maybe this way I can apologize!" Natsu grinned and ran to Lucy, who was chatting happily with Levy and Lisanna, "Luce! Let's go on a job!" he smiled widely-

Lucy smacked him in the gut.

"Shut it, Natsu! Do you know how much a window cost?! And now, I have to pay it also with my rent being doubled!" Lucy cried dramatically while Natsu groaned in pain. Levy and Lisanna sighed. "Aw, sorry, Lucy! I just love your bed! It's so comfy!" he whined. "Well-maybe you can take all of the reward! So, let's find a job that fit your rent-!"

"Hi there."

Everyone turned their heads towards the voice.

Natsu crossed his arms and grunted, "Whaddya want, Leva?"

Levatein Strauss, the youngest sibling of the Strauss siblings, a Take-Over mage, and the twin brother of Lisanna walked towards them with his handsome and charming smile. Both Levy and Lucy blushed while Wendy tilted her head, still young, everyone!

"Hi, Leva!" Lisanna patted her little brother's shoulder, "What's wrong? Usually, you always accompany Elf-niichan in his marriage problem, right?" Lisanna smiled, everyone startled at her, Elfman was-

"That's a lie. Don't trust her," Leva smirked and patted his twin sister back, "You know. I'm kinda bored about your matchmaking activity with Mira-neesan,"

Natsu's aura became gloomier, this man was Natsu's eternal rival, or so he thought. After came back from Edolas, Natsu was actually happy by his return, welcomed him with open arms. But _something_ had bothered him. Something that made Natsu wanted to torn his charming face from his face-

Leva walked towards Lucy, kneeling in front of her and kissed her hand, Lucy flushed furiously and Levy stammered, "Good day, Miss Lucy," Leva addressed Lucy like a_ true_ gentleman.

Wendy sighed. After coming back from Edolas, and after the Tenrou incident, Leva always tried to _seduce_ Lucy. Natsu subconsciously stomped his leg angrily, making a crack on the floor.

_Someone's jealous,_ Lisanna and Levy thought.

"M...Morning, Leva-san," Lucy stammered, blushing. "Just call me Leva, Miss Lucy. It's a gentleman's obligation to address such a beautiful maiden like you," he praised her, Lucy's eyes became spiral, blushing more. "I see that you have an issue about your rent," Leva said calmly, Lucy fell to the ground, embarrassed, "So...Would you like my helping hand?" he stretched his hand to her-

"HEY!" Natsu shouted angrily, "I should be the _only one _who'll help her! I'm her partner!" he proclaimed proudly, "I'm sorry, Natsu," Leva smirked, "But I heard that you're the one who broke her window, am I right, Little Miss Wendy?" he asked Wendy politely, the little girl nodded in defeat.

_Why the hell you called me 'Little Missy'? I'm officially 19 year-old! Trapped in a 13 year-old undeveloped body!_ Oh, how Wendy wished to say that.

Natsu gritted his teeth, his eyes were burning with rage, while Leva lifted Lucy up like a knight do to his princess, "I've found a suitable mission for a beautiful young woman like you," he exclaimed, "I will accompany you if you want,"

"You will not!" Natsu grabbed his hand from behind, "Only members of Team Lucy can accompany her!" Happy exclaimed, flying above them all with Charle. "Oh, and we can invite someone that we want, too!"

You shouldn't say that, you know.

"I see," Leva smiled towards Lucy, "Then, can I go with you all?"

"That's obvious," Natsu grinned widely, "Of course NO-", "Yes, you can!" Lucy smiled happily.

Natsu smacked his face into the wall.

"Charle!" Happy turned his head towards her, "I will definitely allow you to-!", "No way," Charle answered coldly.

"You're going too, Leva?" Erza who dragged the unconscious Gray walked towards them, Leva nodded with a smile, "Well, that's great. This will be your first own mission besides with your Take-Over team." She nodded proudly, "I'll happily agree,"

"...F..N...A..." Gray was in the edge of consciousness, he didn't even know what he said.

"By the way, Natsu." Suddenly, the Guild Master Makarov appeared and walked towads Natsu, "You promised me that you'll finish your apology letter to the Magic Council _today_, right?"

"WHAT?!" Natsu shrieked, Makarov immediately gave Natsu a mountain of papers that made him fell to the ground again, "That's why, I _forbid_ you to go with Team Lucy before you _finish_ this 1000 apology letters!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Then...who'll replace Natsu-san?" Wendy asked, in hope that Makarov would change his mind. "Hmm...That..." Makarov thought in a moment and then pointed at Gajeel, who was teasing Levy about her height, "Gajeel!"

Everyone jaw dropped.

With that, Team Lucy minus Natsu and Happy, replaced by Gajeel , Lily and Leva left to go on the mission while Natsu unwillingly write the apology letters with Wendy who helped him.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Days later, Team Lucy arrived at Fairy Tail after doing the mission successfully.

But, something happened on that day. Something that Natsu hated the most...

"Natsu," Lucy said with her blank eyes, Leva beside her, holding her hand tightly. Natsu fell to his knees, his eyes widened in disbelief.

_Why, Luce..._

"I want you..." the Celestial Spirit Mage asked him, something that he never wanted to do...

_We're partners, right...?_

"...To go out from Team Lucy."


	3. Chapter 1

**HI! IT'S ME!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**YAYY! I FINALLY HAVE A TIME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY!**

**Seriously, it's kinda funny!**

**Let me tell you something, this story will have a _little_ connection to my other story, Heroes!**

**I forgot to tell you, it's after GMG arc, too! Well, I've changed my mind, actually.**

**Enjoy and please review :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**1 week later.**

_Well, than can't be helped. Since Team Lucy often didn't get their rewards because of the mess you've made._

CRUNCH CRUNCH! Natsu ate his crackers.

_It can be a good lesson for you, Natsu. This way, you won't give Lucy any trouble anymore, and you'll learn to control your manner._

GULP GULP! Natsu drank his chili juice.

_Lucy needs someone like Leva to be her partner. He can help her while looking after her properly. Even though you've done some good jobs to watch her, Leva is the best choice, Natsu._

MUNCH MUNCH! Natsu swallowed all beef bacon on a plate into his mouth.

_It's Lucy's own choice to kick you._

"For Mavis's sake, STOP EATING ALREADY!" Happy cried out, snatching Natsu's plate of spaghetti. It was midnight at Natsu and Happy's messy house, and Natsu didn't stop eating from dinner. Eating continuously even after dinner time could make someone gain a gigantic weight.

And now, Natsu had changed from a muscular young man into a fat titan with a flaming breath.

Happy sacrificed his life just to hit Natsu's back with his body so he could spit all the food he had eaten, with no avail. Natsu just released a very disgusting burp loudly. "...Please, stop..." Happy sobbed, thinking that he could never lift Natsu up to the sky if he grew fat like this.

"...Lucy will laugh at you when she sees you like this!" Happy shouted, and that successfully made Natsu stop munching his bread.

"...I know you're sad, Natsu!" Happy tried to comfort his partner, that's why, he tried to hold his tears. He knew Natsu couldn't and wouldn't accept the fact that Lucy kicked him out from Team Lucy, especially by Lucy, herself. Happy would always be Natsu's royal partner, and if Natsu was kicked out from the team, Happy would leave Team Lucy himself.

Everything they had done together, when Natsu invited Lucy to Fairy Tail, when they did their first mission as Team Lucy, went to Galuna Island with Gray (and then Erza), when he and everyone saved Lucy from Phantom Lord, they went to the Tower of Heaven to save Erza, and then met Wendy, went to Edolas-

-And then, Leva returned from Edolas.

That man had mysteriously stolen Lucy's affection, and Lucy said herself Leva had grown hotter and stronger after the Tenrou Incident, in front of him!

And don't forget the Grand Magic Games! He, Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Wendy fought together as the Fairy Tail A Team! Leva didn't fight at all! Well, he's at Fairy Tail Team B, actually.

Was that the only reason Lucy kicked Natsu out? All they had done together, she then forgot everything because of the man Natsu rivaled?

Suddenly, their house bell was ringing, and then the sound of the door opened could be heard.

"Natsu-san!" It was Wendy with her night clothes, along with Charle, burst their dining room's door, "Wendy! Charle!" Happy cried in delight, "You answered my prayers!"

"Hi Wendy, *burp*, " Natsu greeted her with a welcoming burp. Charle almost vomited from the dirtiness, Wendy just gulped, taking all Natsu's dirty plates and bottles from the almost-destroyed dinner table, and then cleaned everything up like a young good housekeeper.

Wendy sat on the couch in front of Natsu, who brought his fat body into a near chair and crushed it with his weight. He sat on the floor now. Wendy stared at her fat surrogate older brother sadly, "...Lucy-san and everyone are still going on their mission," she informed him. Natsu's bangs covered his onyx eyes while Charle gave her partner a glare, Wendy grimaced.

"...Natsu..." Happy called him sadly, sitting beside Wendy and Charle, "...Is there anything we can do to cheer you up?" he asked, Natsu just kept silent.

Wendy, Happy, and Charle glanced at each other.

Charle sighed loudly, "I can't believe I'm being stuck here with a fat troublemaker," Wendy yelped and immediately covered Charle's mouth, but then she slapped Wendy's hand, "What I want to say is..."

"...Are you perhaps, jealous of Leva-san?"

Natsu burped loudly, widening his eyes.

5 seconds of silence.

"...I see..." Happy giggled darkly, like when he teased Lucy, "...Jealousy can bring someone to destruction-"

"Ahm not!" Natsu shouted, because of the amount of fat in his cheek, his voice became so blur.

"Are you blushing?" Wendy tilted her head, Natsu snapped his eyes and slapped his own fluffy cheeks.

"He's jealous," the three said in the matter of fact, Natsu froze.

"Ahm no jeloush!" He shouted angrily, clenching his fists, "Bhesides, Lushy whent thu Fairy Tail becous uf mi! Ah was the one whu infith her frum the beginning! Thut usshol Lhevo wus mheking her fhorgot! Ah wus Lushy's first partner en Ah will ahwalys bhi her phartner! Not a shonuva bhuitch who just ghot beck fhrom Edholas en fhlirt whit her bhoobs!"

"Have you translated it?" Charle whispered at Wendy, who wrote Natsu's speech into a notebook from nowhere according to her hearing, "I'm trying,"

"Say, Natsu," Happy cut it, after thinking over something brilliant, "...Why don't...you make Lucy regret her choice for kicking you out?"

Everyone gasped, "Yhu mhean...Ah have tu fight her?" Natsu asked her, somewhat, Natsu who loved to challenge everyone into a fight, only didn't want to get into a fight with the Celestial Spirit Mage.

"No!" Happy interjected, "I meant...You're so depressed because Lucy kicked you out from Team Lucy...So, what's the problem, Natsu? You still can go to a mission with me," he said.

Natsu fell silent, "Ith just..." he whispered quietly, "...Ah want to be with..." he almost said someone's name...

"...Lucy," Wendy wrote Lucy's name into her notebook, but then erased it because of Natsu's glare.

"...Mah comrades!" Natsu proclaimed, "Besides Happy, ah want thu go on a mission whit a theam, mah comrades!" Natsu said, stomping his foot, making a small earthquake.

"I get it, everyone," Wendy sighed, closing her notebook and stared at Natsu, "Natsu-san wants to go together with a team. Because every time Natsu-san fights with his comrades, he'll grow stronger," Natsu smiled proudly at his little sister, "That's why, Natsu-san can't go to the guild and take a mission alone. Because he wants a team, he needs a team!"

_He needs Lucy-san! _Wendy thought in her mind.

"Seriously," Charle crossed her arms, hiding her small smile, "Why don't you just form a new team?"

...

..

.

Everyone eyed the white cat.

"Charle," Happy suddenly bowed in front of her, "I love you!"

"Www-What's of all sudden?!" Charle shrieked, blushing madly while Wendy was being crushed into a hug by the fat Natsu.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**1 Day Later**

"Ppppp-Please, Gajeel-san!" Wendy bowed deeply to the black-haired man, "I-I can't bring Natsu-san to the guild...Because he's too...heavy!"

"What the hell, twerp?" Gajeel snorted, drinking his beer. The guild was mysteriously quiet, because everyone was busy going on a mission with their own team, Gajeel was one of a few mages remained there. He was sitting alone at the bar, while the barmaid Mirajane was offering him another beer.

And that's because he didn't have a team.

Happy and Charle were talking with Pantherlily about Natsu's fat condition.

"Uh...Gajeel-san..." Wendy tried to change the topic, suddenly a certain Solid Script Mage came across her mind when she saw Gajeel directly again, "Have you seen...Levy-san? Maybe she'll help-"

Wendy yelped as Gajeel gave her a dark snort.

"...Shrimp's gone," Gajeel said darkly, "She's with her swarm,"

"Gajeel almost kidnapped her to go on a mission," Pantherlily explained, "But she already has her own team," and then Gajeel clenched her iron teeth loudly.

Happy smiled sadly, _he's the same as Natsu._

The Thunder God Tribe, Shadow Gear, and Team Lucy weren't there.

"Hehehee...I see," the youngest Dragon Slayer fake giggled, twirling her long blue hair, "So, then...Why don't you come with me...to Natsu-san's house?" Wendy tried her best not to yelp continuously, Gajeel's answer was a loud burp.

"Is something wrong, Wendy-nee?"

"Eh?" Wendy turned around and saw the son of Macao, Romeo Conbolt, approaching her, "Oh, Romeo-san! It's just...I want to ask Gajeel-san to come to Natsu-san's house..."

"Oh, can I come along, too?!" Romeo asked eagerly, Wendy smiled sadly, "I'm sorry, Romeo-san. Natsu-san is at a...bad condition, so Gajeel-san is the only one who can cheer him up, I think," Wendy was tired of lying, so then she said, "Natsu-san has turned into a fat Mogun!"

Romeo gave her a laugh.

Wendy pouted, "I'm not lying-!", "No! It's fine, Wendy-nee," Romeo rubbed his tears, "I understand. Natsu-nii needs some private time, right?" and then he whispered slowly at her, "Don't worry, I still think Natsu-nii is the strongest! I'm still sure Leva-nii can't beat him!"

Wendy smiled, she was glad Romeo could understand, "Thank you Romeo-san," she bowed, "And please just call me Wendy!"

"Oh, then," Romeo rubbed his head, "Call me Romeo, kay?" he grinned Natsu-style.

Wendy smiled back, "Okay, Ro-Romeo!"

Suddenly, Wendy felt like flying.

...

Gajeel was lifting her up by her collar from behind, she and Romeo shrieked.

"Damn lovey-dovey time," he hissed, the Exceeds were sighing in unison, "Bring me to his house, _now_."

Wendy couldn't understand what happened, but she just smiled widely. Unbeknownst to her, from the bar, the beautiful barmaid gave them a gentle smile.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"**GAHAHAHAHA-GUOH!"**

"SHUOT UOP!" Natsu shouted angrily, throwing his wooden chair into Gajeel's face, because the Iron Man was laughing at him to death.

"Alright! Attention, everyone!" Wendy cried for attention, but the two older Dragon Slayers didn't hear her, instead they began to fight, messing Natsu's house badly.

"Get to the point, Wendy!" The three Exceeds yelled, avoiding so many flying furniture, Wendy was hiding under a table, "O-Okay!" she jumped over a flying pillow, "Natsu-san! Ga-!"

POFF!

Another flying pillow hit Wendy's face, as she fell backward, slipping into a bottle in the ground and fell roughly with the back of her head first, not to mention she accidentally nudged a near table with her head and then a vase fell straightly into her face.

Natsu and Gajeel stopped fighting.

"OH SHIT WE KILLED HER!" Gajeel screamed, Charle went berserk and Natsu hurriedly searched for any first aid kit, but then he realized he didn't have something like that in his house.

"TALK TO ME, GIRL!" Gajeel slapped Wendy's red face, Lily immediately bit his head while Happy tried to calm Charle down. And Natsu ridiculously ran around his house searching for any healing object.

"E-everyone..." Wendy's spinning eyes searched through a nearby salvation, Natsu stopped running and jumped into Wendy's side, making an earthquake with his weight. "WENDY!" They cried dramatically as Natsu held his sister's hand tightly.

"It's my request..." Wendy sobbed, everyone perked their ears to listen, "Please..." Wendy sobbed dramatically as Charle almost tried to call Makarov-

"...Let's form a team together!"

The opera soap suddenly turned into a stand-up comedy.

"HELL TO THE NAH!" Gajeel shouted, pointing at Natsu, "How can I go on a mission with this massive flame breather?!" Natsu tried to yell but all he could do was farting. "Well, we'll make sure he goes on a diet!" Happy interjected, and then he rushed to Gajeel's ear, "Trust me, you can do anything you want to him while he's going on a diet. Like, running around the town just to search for a fish with a maid outfit, cooking a fried fish with his flame while jogging in the morning...heheh..." Happy's mouth was drooling.

"HEY!" Natsu shouted, widening his eyes in fear. Gajeel blinked but then he smirked evilly, thinking about 1001 ways to embarrass Natsu to death. "I'll help you with my magic too, Natsu-san!" Wendy raised her hand, "We have one week before Lucy-san returns from her mission with Team Lucy," Charle explained after calming down, "And as you could turn into a gigantic lizard in just one week, that means we can change you into your 'normal body' just in time!"

"Whay thalking about Lushy?" Natsu asked, Happy slapped his forehead, "Because we'll show her our new team! And I bet Lucy will lock herself in her apartment if she sees you like this!"

"She will?" Natsu raised his eyebrow excitedly, did Lucy really care for him that much-

"Yes, from laughing too much,"

Natsu sulked in the corner.

"And you can show Levy-san too!" Wendy turned to Gajeel and smiled widely while he blinked in 'confusion', "What about you, Wendy? I thought you've been a part of Team Lucy," Lily asked her.

"Well, I've never considered myself as one," she rubbed her fingers while Natsu huffed proudly, "Team Lucy's the strongest team in Fairy Tail. I think I still have no right to be part of the team-"

"You're part of the team, Wendy!" Happy told her, "You helped us so many times, we've thought of you as our youngest member we should protect!"

Wendy smiled warmly, "Thank you, Happy," she thanked him, "-But now, because I know that my two older brothers are depressed because of this 'team' problem," she glanced at the older people, "I want to help them by forming a new team together!"

"That's right!" Happy agreed, "Maybe we can be the strongest team! Look at us, three Dragon Slayers and three Exceeds, forming a team together!" He clenched his fist into the air, "I'm too excited about this!"

"And with this," Wendy grinned, "Maybe Lucy-san and Levy-san will someday ask you for a mission together, again," she giggled lightly as she saw their expression changed drastically.

"...Nice idea, girl," Gajeel grinned and patted her head, Wendy laughed. And Natsu stared at the ground quietly.

_If I form a team together with Metal Head, Wendy, and everyone...Maybe Luce will regret herself because she kicked me out of the team! That's right! I can beat the face of that Leva for taking my place as Lucy's partner!_

_Yes! I can give them a lesson...not to mess with Natsu Dragneel!_

"AHM IN!" Natsu shouted happily, clenching his fatty fist into the air-

-Suddenly, he heard a whip's voice.

SLAM!

"...Huh?" Natsu blinked as he saw Wendy slamming a whip, seemed like Lucy's old whip, and Gajeel clenched his iron fist like with a killer instinct. Happy suddenly held a fork, Lilly transformed into his true body, while Charle sharpened her claws. All evils went towards him.

"Be strong, Natsu," Happy said with a fully-drooled mouth, "After this, we can form a team," Lilly said enthusiastically while the sweet little Wendy just gave him an innocent smile while slamming her whip into the ground again.

"...Go on a diet! For Lucy-san, okay?"

Natsu's first diet began with a thrilling scream.

* * *

**BBQ : YAYY THANKS FOR READING! :D**


End file.
